Room 101
by D-E-N-I-S-E2
Summary: Set back when Jeff Hardy was in high school. A 'nerd' captures his heart, but differences set them apart. R+R plz
1. They meet

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
Story notes- Jessica is in grade 10, when Jeff is in gr. 12. Jess is Asian and a workaholic! While Jeff a jock and doesn't really care about his grades unless he is close to failing.  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
It was the beginning of a New Year. It was Jessica's first year in this new school. She recently moved to Toronto and it was the first day at St. Rob's. She was really nervous, as anyone can tell as she walked down the halls, shaking and shifting every time she came to near contact with anyone. She made vows to herself:  
  
No dating– heartbreaks take too much time to heal I've experienced enough last year  
  
Stay in good terms with the teachers – avoid sucking up though  
  
Make no enemies…  
  
Stay away from jocks and troublemakers – will bring down grades!  
  
It was hard at first when she was a freshman from her past high school. But she was determined:  
  
She'd never make it to a decent school without grades  
  
She'd never get to be a vet (her dream)  
  
She'd never even get a good paying job from a crappy college  
  
And she had known that she'd never make it in the real world  
  
So Jessica was on her way to her locker. It was hard to get her way around the place. She had seen the place before; butt hat was before hundreds of students filled the area. Scared and frightened, she raced into a corner to wait for the crowd to disappear. Why would people still be lost… it's like the third day of school and there are still people finding their lockers?!* She knew that she'd be late for class… but oh well. In less then 10 minutes, the halls were almost empty. A few were evidently lost like her. Finally she had made it to her locker. While she was making out which class to go to (and at the same time unpacking her bags), a tall guy ran up to the locker beside hers and started to fidget with the locks. Jessica stopped what she was doing and looked at what the guy was doing from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but notice his cute frustrated look. She was about to ask if he had the right locker when He banged open the locker door and pulled out a large sports bag. *Note to self: he probably is a jock. Stay away. *  
  
She then kept her distance and finished unpacking, as did the guy. Jessica turned around as she headed left and not looking up (but down at her classes) and tried to figure out where room 101 was. At the same time, the guy stuffed the sports bag back inside the locker and stood up.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Shit! Watch it" Jessica hissed as she attempted to pick up her pencil case.  
  
"You're the one who bumped into me." The guy snapped back.  
  
*Sigh* She knew he was right. She had paid no attention whatsoever. "Sorry." she whispered. *Might as well make a friend with the person who has the locker next to me*  
  
"I'm Jessica Lau, nice to meet you…"  
  
"Jeff Hardy, nice to meet you too I guess…" 


	2. Keep to your vows

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
Jessica's POV Jeff Hardy's POV  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
  
  
"I'm Jessica Lau, nice to meet you…"  
  
"Jeff Hardy, nice to meet you too I guess…" Jeff mumbled. Dude, what's up with the glasses? Heh, might as well be nice to the girl…  
  
"So u have the locker next to me raite?" He asked.  
  
"Duh… I mean yep!" How embarrassing can this be? 'Duh' is such a low class word! Gosh, better break the ice.  
  
"Well I'm having trouble finding room 101, and I know you're probably late for your class, but can you give me the directions?"  
  
"Um, yah sure, I'll walk you to it."  
  
The two were making small jokes, though Jessica was a bit quiet. It wasn't that she was shy, no, it was the fact that the words keep to your vows in her mind 24-7.  
  
"So your sure that your not gonna get into trouble since your now…" and she took a look down at her baby-G, "20 minutes late!" each of her words getting louder.  
  
"Chill out, just 20 minutes. Besides, I wasn't planning on going to history class anyway." Jeff said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You don't care if you skip class and you're in gr. 12." Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide open. How can someone not care?! Doesn't "he ever think about the future. What kind of dumb-ass is he…"  
  
Jeff stared at her coldly. "Um… first of all, I know that I'm going to become a wrestler in the future and I don't think you should be calling me a dumb-ass because I'm spending my time on helping you to your class." He snapped as they walked pass room 99. How dare her! And I thought she was kinda cute before… never mind. The last thing I need for my senior year is to fall for a dumb kid who just dissed me.  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud? Well, I'm sorry" she said as sarcastic as a person can get and gave a sad face sarcastically, " I didn't know that you had some master plan Mr. I'm so smart… "  
  
"Well jus.." As Jeff tried to defend himself she slid into room 101. She just dissed me again? Oh no, Jeff, done start, you, I repeat, you are not going to fall for her. No. You didn't spend all your years building a reputation at this fuckin school just to get it fucked up by a young bitch.  
  
-*-  
  
Jeff roamed the hallways that period since it was almost over. He was thinking about Jessica. He has a rep for being a player. A heartbreaker. The types that can sweet talk his was into a heart of a young girl. But through all his girlfriends, he never thought about them, let alone cared about any of them. So why can't he get her off his mind? I mean, it was a great first impression for either of them.  
  
-*-  
  
After that period, Jessica went back to her locker with trouble. Although she can admit the fact that Jeff seemed like the rest of the guys she had as boyfriends in her old school, she can't deny the fact that Jeff was hilarious. She didn't pay attention to how they reached room 101, but she did pay attention to all the jokes Jeff made of this school. But she pushed it all aside. She felt a small spark in chemistry between them two, well before she dissed him, but she easily pushed those feelings aside, since she had on her mind only one this 24-7, keep to your vows. 


	3. Change

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
Jessica's POV Jeff Hardy's POV  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jeff and Jess can't get each other out of their minds. And both are denying their true feelings…  
  
-*-  
  
Jessica reached her locker. Part of her wanted Jeff to appear. But the other half of her was trying to rush through the locker room to get ready for the next class and leave before Jeff arrived at his locker. She tried to slowly get her math textbook and she closed the locker slowly, locking it slowly. It took her about 7 minutes just to do that, and still no sign of Jeff. Ok, I had enough. What's wrong with you Jess. Have you forgotten how relationships waste all of your time? And what am I doing standing here, wasting my time. He probably forgot about me, or at least hate me for my… lame excuse for attitude…*sigh*  
  
Jessica had her head down looking at her agenda once again. This time, it was room 307. Supposing it was on level 3, she walked up the quiet stairs. Just then, she heard a bunch of girls (did I mention slutty) talking loudly in the corner of the stairs. She was about to walk away until one of the girls walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, you're the gal who like, has like, the locker next to Jeff rite?" the girl asked, talking like a valley girl.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she headed up the stairs. Wonder wut that was about?  
  
It was lunch period and Jess made 2 friends during math class. So evidently, she sat with them. It was so hard to make friends in her grade cause everyone knew each other from last year. Good thing friendship wasn't what she was looking for in this school. Jess was lining up with her newfound buddies Jen and Tom.  
  
After school (after Jess finished her homework), Jessica went on the Internet. The Internet: one of the exceptions of communication to her. She casually spun the large globe by her desk. She pointed her finger to touch the surface of the spinning sphere, stopping it and her finger pointed to North Carolina. She went online and some random girl started talking to her. The girl was named Mandy. They started to talk forever, and became the best of friends. (Sounds corny, oh well).  
  
-*-  
  
The next day, and like that for the rest of the week, Jessica had groups of older girls go up to her and ask her if she was the one with the locker beside Jeff. But she shrugged it off. Then she'd see Jeff in between classes sometimes. An awkward silence always fell about. And they make eye contact, seeing the urge in each other's eye to start talking to each other, but no words ever came out. And then she'd have lunch with her friends Jen and Tom.  
  
Somehow, everyday, she would talk to Mandy for hours at night and it never effected her marks. As ironic as it may seem, she would be able to tell Mandy everything because she knew that she'd never meet her. She'd tell Mandy about Jeff (but never mentioning any of the last names cuz after all, it was the Internet) and how she felt. And everytime, the same answer: Go for it. Talk to him. You know you like him. Start out as friends. And etc. But how could she ever like him… he went against every vow she made to herself.  
  
-*-  
  
It was late January, and the snow piled high. Jessica knew that it's slow her down, so she went to school earlier. By the time she reached there, she was 20 minutes early. She headed for her locker anyway. And like every other day, she expected to find some girl by her locker. Somehow, even though the girl never knew her name, and she never knew the girl's name, they'd always manage to end up talking until Jeff arrives and the girl would start talking to him. And some how, Jessica would feel envious. The girls always got to talk to Jeff. How come I never have that courage? And does he talk to just anyone all the time? He seems so nice to the others, and so much more… open.  
  
Anyway, Jessica thought it was enough. Today, she was early and there was no one by her locker. Jeff was stuffing something into his locker. Ok. Here goes nothing. Jessica walked up to her locker and casually said Hello.  
  
"Oh, hey." Jeff looked up. He then stood up. "So how's school? You didn't have trouble finding room 101 anymore right?" he tried to open up a bit. They started to talk and hit it off once again like the first day they met.  
  
"So let me ask you something Jess, you haven't been here for that long, yet you've managed to make best friends with almost every girl of all grades?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Excuse me? Wut friends? You mean Jen and Tom, I mean Jen?" She gave him a weird stare.  
  
"Um, no, you know all the girls that you seem to chat non stop with every day."  
  
"Oh… let me think" Jess stopped. She never had this feeling of… acceptance that much in her life. "They really said that I was like a best friend to them?"  
  
"Well, either that, or they'd non stop talk about you being their 'never once had little sister'" Jeff smiled.  
  
-*-  
  
Ok. So now, everyday, it would be talking to Jeff in the morning and between classes. Joining conversations with the 'girls' and Jeff during lunch, talk to Mandy after school, and… oh yeah, get cold stares from Jen and Tom.  
  
So one day, Jessica couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"Why are you two always giving me cold stares? Please just stop it ok!"  
  
"Well sorry miss. I'm so popular, are we bringing down your grades looking at you, or do you not care bout grades anymore?" Jen snapped.  
  
"What? What are you babbling bout?"  
  
"Oh please. Jessica. Like you didn't know that Jeff likes you and you're just making all the other girls jealous talking to him in front of them. You're so evil. OMG bitch." Tom said.  
  
The bell rang as Tom said bitch.  
  
As they were getting out of class, they continued to argue.  
  
"I do not make them jealous. What the hell, Jeff so does not like me, I think I'd know."  
  
"Well just watch out Jess" Tom warned.  
  
"You'll get what's coming soon. Especially during the prom next month!" Jen hissed.  
  
-*-  
  
Jess had not timed to think about this. She went back to her locker and saw Natalie (one of the girls from gr. 12) talking to Jeff. Jessica suddenly felt sick to the stomach. She couldn't ask to be drived home at the office.  
  
"Um, Natalie, can you do me a huge favor?" Jess asked as she interrupted Natalie and Jeff's conversation.  
  
Natalie turned around and stared at Jess, a hint of evil in her glare. But Jeff turned to look at Jess before the glare got to her. Natalie suddenly put on a fake smile and said, "Oh, like no prablam. I'd do anything fer ya, my lil sista." She said. She smiled sweetly at Jeff. So jess handed Natalie her timetable. "I'm not feeling that well so can you help me tell my teachers that I don't fell well. Thank you." Then she grabbed her bag and slammed the locker lightly and dragged herself to the door. Natalie hesitated as Jeff complimented on her kindness.  
  
"Oh, you're so nice to that girl Natalie. Wait, be right back." Jeff said. Natalie just mumbled thanks to Jeff in her daze.  
  
*I just wish some one can drive me home instead of myself catching a bus…* as she slowly looked down at her watch *… which leaves in 3 minutes!…* she ran trying to run to the bus stop, until she heard someone call out her name. "Jess!!!" It was Jeff. "Wait up Jessica." As he caught up to her.  
  
"I can't talk now Jeff, gotta… catch… bu" But Jeff cut her off.  
  
"Let me drive you home." 


	4. Only Friends

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts …  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jess has girls talking to her... about Jeff that is. She sort of left her old friends. And now Jeff is trying to give her a ride home.  
  
-*-  
  
"Jess!!!" It was Jeff. "Wait up Jessica." As he caught up to her.  
  
"I can't talk now Jeff, gotta… catch… bu" But Jeff cut her off.  
  
"Let me drive you home."  
  
*Did I hear him rite?* Jess thought, *He's willing to waste his time driving me home… oh, I think I'm getting butterflies in my stomach…*  
  
"Jess… Jess… Jessica. Are you all right? I'll drive you home." Jeff asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh… huh? Oh..." She said, just snapping out of her daze, "Fine with me." And Jeff began to lead her to the car.  
  
"Just don't get too close…" Jess said. Jeff looked slightly offended, but more hurt. Jess noticed this and her heart sunk. She knew she shouldn't have let it come out that way. *I think I really like him. No. I will get over it. We were just friends. We are just friends. We will only be just friends.*  
  
"I meant cause… I might be sick…" As they reached the car. Jeff was about to open the door for her as she slipped around the car into the back seat on the other side, helping herself in. *This is going to be hard. How am I going to stand this.* Jess thought. Jeff hopped into the car, but not before noticing Jess in deep thought.  
  
"You alright hun?" Jeff asked in concern. He too knew that he had feelings for her. It was just waiting to be blossomed. But it first had to be planted.  
  
"Oh yeah, just thinking." She whispered and she looked down at the seat.  
  
"Ok. Well I don't really know where you live. Do I turn left?"  
  
"You turn right and just follow the signs to turn into Pines." Was all she said. *I'll have to keep conversations short. I can't talk to him anymore. I can't..* But she lost her train of thought as Jeff asked her what station she wanted to listen to.  
  
"Oh, whatever you want." She murmured as she closed her eyes.  
  
Jeff saw that she had a minor headache of some sort, so he just searched for a station with no rock or anything loud.  
  
It wasn't the only reason fer soft music, he wanted still really badly talk to her. It was never an easy task to start Jess talking, but when he opened her up, she was the understanding, and cute girl with a small sense of humor that wasn't over powered by a flirtatious tone. But this situation isn't helping him. He wanted to get to know her, so that he'd know what he was going up against… when he planned to ask her to the prom.  
  
There was silence except for the melody of the music.  
  
"So Jess, you have a headache?…" Jeff asked carefully.  
  
"Hmm?… mmm..hmm… I think so." She mumbled as she softly hummed the music.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to ask you, are you planning to go to the prom?" Jeff said quickly.  
  
Jess stopped and opened her eyes. *I can't go to the prom with him. Against everything I stand for. I can't.*  
  
"Well… I was planning to go with you," Jess began as Jeff began to smirk, "and with Natalie and a bunch of other people." But his smile faded.  
  
"Oh, yah, that's what I meant, going with the others." Jeff commented.  
  
Although Jeff's back was facing her, she could see his eyes in the rear- view mirror.  
  
Ok, I'm gonna regret doing this, I know. I'm just such a bitch…* "Jeff, do you like me? And I mean more then a friend." She said honestly.  
  
" Ha…" Jeff coughed nervously, "that just came out of no where." He smiled. He was a pretty good actor. Jess fell for the 'genuine' smile. 


	5. Writing to Mandy

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jess and Jeff has confirmed to themselves that they like one another. But Jess believes that Jeff thinks of her only as a friend.  
  
-*-  
  
Ok, I'm gonna regret doing this, I know. I'm just such a bitch…* "Jeff, do you like me? And I mean more then a friend." She said honestly.  
  
" Ha…" Jeff coughed nervously, "that just came out of no where." He smiled. He was a pretty good actor. Jess fell for the 'genuine' smile.  
  
"Oh, haha… I was just asking. I just wanted to clear up some mixed signals…" * Whew… that must be the most embarrassing moment ever… Well at least I can talk freely to him now… although I have got to tell Mandy bout it hehehe…*  
  
"So, you're going to go to the prom right?"  
  
"Oh, of course. I think it'd be fun going with friends."  
  
"Well we're here." Jeff said as he stopped the car and went to the other side to open the door for her. She walked slowly up the stairs. She felt really weak and Jeff could tell. She unlocked the door to her house.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you, just for awhile." Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, all I need is just rest." Jess replied frankly.  
  
"I'll get you to bed…" Jeff paused. "... I mean, friends are there for each other right?"  
  
"OH, well then… ok fine."  
  
-*-  
  
"Well I guess you can stay here for a while. But I don't want to keep you from your classes." Jess said.  
  
"It really is ok. To tell you the truth... hahaha… I might not have gone to class anyway." Jeff said.  
  
"You were really going to skip class?" Jess gave him a strange stare as she led him to the kitchen.  
  
"Yah, it's not like it's the first time…" Jeff said honestly. He didn't realize how he is being judged of everything he is telling her right now.  
  
"Mmm… Hmm…" Jess said, frankly quite disappointed, as she poured him a cup of water. " You know, it's not really that good to skip classes…" As she started to talk about the 'importance of education'.  
  
*Some how, the first time she lectured me, I was irritated…* Jeff thought and he nodded occasionally, *But I'm beginning to understan… wait, hell with school… anyway… I think I should pay attention now…*  
  
"So in conclusion," as she spoke in a speech type of manner, " you… pay attention Jeff… Jeff, school is… argh, forget it…" she laughed lightly. She handed him the cup of water and turned to sit on the stool.  
  
"So…. I heard that you argued with your friend … Jan?" Jeff asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Oh, you mean Jen… Sort of. I don't know what her problem is, I mean, I just don't sit with her during lunch and sit with you guys, and she turns her back on me…" sighs Jess. *I know I shouldn't be bad mouthing her in front of Jeff, but it does feel good to have someone beside only having Mandy to tell my problems to*  
  
"Well I guess I'm sort of to blame…" Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Huh? Why is that? It's not like you… oh, well, that was just once." Jess suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yah, well if I hadn't asked you to sit with Natalie, Christy and me for the first few days, I guess this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"It's not your fault. I could have said no…" *Yah, like three people ganging up on me… but stop blaming others! It's your fault. You gave up your friends for others… for popularity? *  
  
~~~ 1 hour later ~~~  
  
Jeff and Jess talked for a while, and after the incident in the car, Jeff was too nervous to make a move on Jess. And well, Jess was happy to have let Jeff stay with her for a while, she opened up and told him her vows, which at first, set him back a bit, but he seemed cool with it.  
  
"Well, there's still the last period if you left now, you'd still make it…" Jess said.  
  
Seeing that Jess wanted him to go, he did it just to please her…  
  
"Oh, yah, ok then, nice chatting with ya. Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that he left.  
  
-*-  
  
He thought about the fact that he did like Jess, and the more time he spent with her, like the last hour, made him feel ideal. But hearing her vows, he was having second thoughts…  
  
AT THE SCHOOL  
  
"Oh, Jeffy, where'd you go, You said you'd be right back…" Natalie whined, but kept her very… very perky grin.  
  
"Oh, I drove Jess home, sorry bout that, but she wasn't in the shape to go run and catch a bus." Jeff said.  
  
"Well… that's nice…. I mean, that you are very nice… and sweet" She said, but the hint of jealousy was still upon her.  
  
"So I'm going to go to class now, aren't you coming?" Jeff asked Natalie.  
  
"You? Going to class? Sure…" She said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Well…" Jeff said as they headed to room 101 for class, "Are you going to the prom next week?"  
  
Her face lit up, " Oh, yah… maybe.." She said, attempting to play hard-to- get.  
  
"Cause I was hoping you could go with us." Jeff said.  
  
"Us? What do you mean US?" she snapped.  
  
"Oh… me, Jess, Christy, and of the gang." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, O.K.. you means as friends?" She asked, a bit shocked.  
  
"Yah… is there a problem?"  
  
"so you're not going to be having a date or anything, for your senior prom?"  
  
"No, I'm not… I wanted to bring Jess, as a friend of course, and show her how it's like."  
  
*Oh, like she has never gone to one... that conniving bitch* Natalie thought.  
  
"Ok, yah, I'd like to go…" *even if she is trying to lie like that, she won't get to him* Natalie thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, great, and did your remember to tell the teachers she was sort of sick?"  
  
"YES!" she said, getting a bit irritated when all Jeff talked about had some sort of relation to Jess.  
  
-*-  
  
Back at Jess's home, Jess took a nap, and at around 5 she logged online and started to write a letter to Mandy and tell her all the stuff that she and Jeff talked about. She included her thoughts and seeked for advice. She knew that she had left her friends, and probably had her marks pulled down, all because of Jeff. This could be stretching it, but she thought it was Jeff's fault. She wanted to be near him more, during the period when she was confused if she like him or not. And even though she had it all answered, she still couldn't take that step and break her 'vow'.  
  
After clicking send, she went to check her mail.  
  
17 unread messages.  
  
Most were commercials, some were information about universities that taught veterinary medicine. And the last one caught her eye. Last summer, she applied for a school. The school was opened in many places, but the two main headquarters were in North Carolina and in Saskatchewan. *Good thing I'm not having too much problems here, or else I'd accept this* she thought as she exited.  
  
~~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER I'M SKIPPING TO THE PROM… AND IT'LL PROBABLYU BE THE FINAL CHAPTER. 


	6. Finally Natalies friend...

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jessica is going to the prom with Jeff and friends.  
  
-*-  
  
So it was prom night. The limo that they all chipped in to rent picked up Jessica first, then Jeff, then Natalie and Christy since they were together., and then the rest of the guys  
  
-*-  
  
Jessica looked out the window, waiting for the limo.  
  
As she saw it turn down her corner, she took one last glance at the mirror . She combed her multi color hair one last time and went outside.  
  
She slid in to the seat near the window as she placed her purse beside her next to it.  
  
Then they arrived at Jeff's place.  
  
She saw him walk outside. She was surprised at how mature he looked in a suit, *too bad he ain't really that smart looking…* she thought. Sighs…  
  
"Hey Jessi… whoah, nice hair.. specially done for the prom right?"  
  
"Yah, one of the Spice Girls had a mayjor impact on me tonight" She laughed.  
  
He slid close beside her, their arms touching for a while until she moved over.  
  
Then they arrived at Natalie's place.  
  
"Where's Cristy? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, she left earlier already, I guess it's just you and me sharing the limo then." Natalie chirped. That was until the actually sat down and saw Jessica.  
  
"Oh.. hey Jess. Nice hair.." she giggled, complimenting it sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks" Jess said, not noticing the sarcasm.  
  
The driver went around to close Natalie's door when Natalie noticed how close Jef and Jessica were sitting near eachother. She slid in between them as Jeff and Jess shifted over.  
  
"So we're heading back to your school now right kids?" said the chubby, old driver as he sat back into the driver's seat.  
  
"Um, we're supposed to pick up a few of the others right?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, yes sir, we're heading back to the school now." Natalie said.  
  
"how are the rest of the guys supposed to do then?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Oh," Natalie began as she started to cling to Jeff's arm, "they called me and said they'd go there first."  
  
"I see…" Jessica turned away to face the window.  
  
There was an akward silence during the trip to the school.  
  
"We're here." Said the driver as he opened the door nearest Jessica.  
  
"Thank you" She mumbled as she walked quickly to the gym.  
  
"I don't know what her problem is, Jeff, do u?" Natalie said. "She's always so weird and no offense, but sorta ugly, I mean, look at her …." She continued to diss Jessica until the driver drove off.  
  
"I actually like her hair sort of." Jeff said, in between Natalie.  
  
*I dunno what my problem is. I shouldn't have seemed so pissed.* Jessica thought. *I hope Jeff doesn't think I like him.. cuz I don't! or do I? I'm in such denial… sigh * She didn't know why she felt that. Was it rejection she feared? It shouldn't have mattered to her. Maybe it was the fact that Natalie was so close to him… but Natalie was her friend, and if Natalie liked him, she'd get him. Jessica won't be in the way. She shouldn't be.  
  
Jeff and Natalie caught up to her, since she was walking extremely slow now. They said that the slow dances were near the end, so Jessica planned to dance in the beginning only. The gang danced together and had a lot of fun.  
  
Natalie was actually being genuinely nice to Jessica since they had a confrontation in the washroom and straightened things out. Natalie just made sure Jessica avoided Jeff whenever she could.  
  
Jess and Natalie were dancing when Jeff walked towards them. Natalie eyed Jess quick, so she went to get some punch.  
  
She sat at a nearby chair and watched around the floor. She saw Cristy dancing really close to a bunch of guys. She snickered. Then she saw Natalie dancing with Jeff, Her head on his shoulder as a slow song came on.  
  
Jeff glanced around and made eye contact with Jessica. He could tell she wanted to dance, but something stopped her.  
  
"'xcuse me Natalie, be right back." He said. Natalie lifted up her head and looked confused. She saw him walk towards the punch table. She followed him, and saw him walk to Jessica.  
  
"Hey Jess, didn't u tell me you used to dace a lot. Wanna dance?" 


	7. Natalie helps Jeff Dance with Jess?

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jessica/Natalie are friends. Jeff asked Jessica to dance.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hey Jess, didn't u tell me you used to dace a lot. Wanna dance?" Jef asked.  
  
*Should I surrender to these temptations?* She thought. Then she saw Natalie walk over and immediately knew the answer.  
  
"I dun think so…" she mumbled.  
  
"What you two talking about?" Natalie said, eye-ing Jess.  
  
"nothing, I just asked her to dance with me" Jeff said, trying to make it sound as casual as he can.  
  
"Oh, and she said?" Natalie asked anxiously.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Oh, well Jeff, I really like this song, wanna dance wit me?" she said as she puled him to the dance floor.  
  
He looked back at Jess, as Jess smiled meekly and turned to look somewhere else.  
  
"So Jeff, why'd you ask Jessica to dance?"  
  
"I dunno, she seemed bored.. I guess, and she said that she used to be really open…"  
  
"And like I told you, she's weird, don't bother with her."  
  
They danced in silence, only the music blaring.  
  
"So… didn't you say you thought of her as a sister you never had?"  
  
"Oh, of course!"  
  
"So r u close to her"  
  
"Well, yeah…"  
  
"Can you get her to dance with me then?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Why?" Natalie said, annoyance in her eyes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine… wait here." 


	8. Sweet Surrender

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jessica/Natalie are friends. Jeff asked Jessica to dance.  
  
-*-  
  
"Yo, Jessica" Natalie said sweetly.  
  
"Hey Nat, I didn't dance with Jeff and I won't. Don't worry." Jess confessed as Cristy walked to the punch table beside them.  
  
"Well, Just dance with him. I'll give you a cue to go. I don't want him getting suspicious. And I can trust that you won't make a move on him… right?!" Natalie said, getting louder, but still trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Yah. Fine… until the next song…" She said as she walked to the punch table as Cristy walked by.  
  
Jessica placed her cup on the table and walked to Jeff, who was talking to his plas.  
  
"Hey, you wanted to dance?"  
  
"Oh, yah, sure."  
  
They walked to the middle of the floor. It was really awkward for the two.  
  
"So you really used to dance a lot?" Jeff asked, breaking the ice.  
  
" Yah, but it's not like I do now. I'm not really in to relationships, or dancing as a matter of fact… didn't I tell you already" she laughed slightly at the thought.  
  
"Oh, yah, how you were falling for too much people and they …"  
  
"Cheat on me, betray me, yah I know.. no need to remember that anymore." Jess sighed as they began to dance.  
  
Jeff pulled her close to him, so she placed her head on his shoulder and started a faint singing the song.  
  
It doesn't mean much,  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all.  
  
the life I've left behind me is a cold room…  
  
I've crossed the last line from where I can't return.  
  
where every step I took in faith betrayed me and led me from my home.  
  
And sweet, sweet surrender is all that I have to give.  
  
You take me in,  
  
no questions asked.  
  
you strip away the ugliness that surrounds me.  
  
are you an angel?  
  
am I already that gone?  
  
I only hope that I won't disappoint you,  
  
when I'm down here on my knees…  
  
And sweet, sweet, sweet surrender…  
  
is all that I have to give…  
  
Jeff lifted Jessica's head and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt her knee go weak, as they just looked at eachother.  
  
Sweet, sweet, sweet surrender is all that I have to give  
  
And I don't understand  
  
by the touch of your hand  
  
I would be the one to fall  
  
I miss the little things  
  
I miss everything (about you)  
  
It doesn't mean much  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
  
the life I left behind me  
  
is a cold room  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
They continued to stare at eachother as Jeff attempted to kiss her again.  
  
She stood tiptoed as she waited for the touch of his lips. But she opened her eyes just in time to see Natalie, so she looked down and before Jeff could say anything, she walked away.  
  
Jessica went straight into the washroom and locked herself in a stall. She didn't know what to do. She felt something in the kiss, but she promised not to do that to Natalie. But it technically wasn't her fault, was it? Jeff kissed her first. But she felt terrible when she saw Natalie's face. Betrayl. She'd felt that way too many times.  
  
Just then, she heard a person, or people actually, come into the bathroom. It was Natalie and Cristy. 


	9. Promises

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
-*-  
  
Summary: Jessica is new to St. Robs and she changes Jeff Hardy's lifestyle by capturing his heart.  
  
RECAP: Jessica/Natalie are friends. Jeff asked Jessica to dance.  
  
-*-  
  
"Jessica?" Cristy asked kindly. Jessica remembered Cristy as being nice to her, but always ended up taking Natalie's side.  
  
Jessica just bowed her head down. She saw a pair of feet at the other side of the stall. *Natalie must not be here then?*  
  
Jessica slowly opened the door, just to be slapped across from the face. She swore that, if it wasn't for Cristy, Natalie would have plunged towards her.  
  
"Nat, I-"  
  
"Shut up. I thought you were my friend." Natalie said coldly, pushing Cristy off of her and walking to the other side of the washroom.  
  
"But he-"  
  
"I saw u waiting for that second kiss. How could u. You… You…" Natalie was really angry now, fury in her eyes.  
  
"Cristy," Jessica said, totally intimidated, "Go outside rite now… I think we need some time alone"  
  
Cristy walked out the washroom hesitantly.  
  
"Natalie, I don't want you to feel betrayed. I know how bad it feels.. I'll do anything, I-"  
  
"Listen. You leave, leave our damn school. You go now and never come back."  
  
Jessica knew that she had said before not to let anything come between friendship, but she didn't know if her relationship with Natalie WAS friendship. And she felt that she owed Natalie, but this was just ridiculous!  
  
"Nat, where will I go?"  
  
"You said that you were accepted in North Carolina, go there. Just… damnit, get away from us."  
  
"But how bout my friends…?"  
  
"You know you have no real friends,"  
  
Jessica stood there in shock.  
  
"If you don't leave, I swear that I'll make the whole school go against you. You will be miserable here. You know it."  
  
"You know that I'm always in misery, and my gra-"  
  
"And this will affect your marks. How do you expect to do group projects with outta group? How do you expect to do work with evil glares at you down the halls, how.."  
  
Jess imagained it all in her mind, and shivered.  
  
"I'll go. Fine, I'll go."  
  
Natalie suddenly shut up.  
  
Jessica headed out the door. She managed to call and get a ride home without being asked about. *I guess Cristy told them about it all*  
  
Jessica opened up her computer and wrote a letter to Mandy, telling her about everything. Every single detail that she remembered. She planned to leave to North Carolina, but didn't say anything, since she lied before that she already lived there.  
  
She managed to get a hold of Cristy on the phone, but she had already talked to the teachers/principal that she was going to leave.  
  
"Hey Cris…"  
  
"You're going to leave.. I heard from Natalie. Jeff doesn't know yet. You should tell him."  
  
"You guys should. All we had was one kiss. Just tell him it was a …"  
  
"You liked him. You're a good friend to do this all for Natalie you know."  
  
Jess choked up a laugh, "Yah, I guess I am. But then if I was, I wouldn't have kissed Jeff, … well I hafta go now. I won't be coming back to your school. "  
  
-*-  
  
Natalie received 2 letters from Jessica. One addressed to her, and the other addressed to Jeff.  
  
Natalie felt bad for not giving it to Jeff, but she couldn't risk it. She didn't even want to see what Jess wrote. But in the letter Jess wrote to Natalie, she confirmed that her flight was tomorrow at 3 p.m. to North Carolina. And she swore that she'd never come back. It was a type of friendship promise between them. 


	10. epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nutthin in this story but Jessica. And I apologize cuz I have no idea where Jeff Hardy really went to high school or anything bout him actually…I know St. robs is in Toronto and Jeff hardy is from… North Carolina? Anyway just play along k!  
  
A/N: This story is going to really suck… but just bare with me cuz the sequel WILL be better… I hope….  
  
** Thoughts…  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
During class…  
  
Natalie brought both the letters she received from Jessica to class. She walked into room 101, expecting the Jeff would come too (like last time), she quickly hid the two envelopes in her agenda and sat at the desk in the corner. But, Jeff didn't show up. *should have guessed* Natalie thought, *Jeff goin back to his old self now…* She was sort of pissed of (again over nothing) so she stodd up roughly and dropped her agenda. She absentmindedly picked up the agenda and walked out of class. It was the last class during the day, and she couldn't find Jeff anywhere. So she just left (still pissed off)  
  
1 After School  
  
It was just a couple minutes after the halls emptied out. Jeff walked past the halls of the base floor, thinking of Jess. Seems corny, but he wasn't sure if it was love, cuz he never really did pay attention in religion class. He passed room 101, where the math teacher was inside sitting at his desk. Jeff tried to be un-noticed, but the teacher saw him.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, come in please…"  
  
"Yes sir…" Jeff said, a little intimidated but couldn't care any less.  
  
"You didn't come to class today young man why is - "  
  
Just then the speaker beeped: MR. SONOMORE, LINE ONE, MR.SONOMORE LINE ONE  
  
"Ok Hardy, I'll be right back."  
  
Jeff nodded and waited for the teacher to leave. He turned on the cd player and went to the board about to doodle, and a Britney Spears song came on.  
  
Callin out your name  
  
Your face is everywhere  
  
I'm reaching out to you to find that you're not there  
  
I wake up every night to see the state I'm in  
  
It's like an endless fight I never seem to win  
  
He wasn't really in the mood for the tune so paced back to the radio, almost slipping onto the floor- "Wudda fu-" as he notice he slipped on and envelope.  
  
I can't go on as long as I believe  
  
I can't let go but I keep wondering  
  
Curiosity took over as he bent down to pick up the envelope. It was adressed to Natalie from Jess. He skimmed over the letter, hoping he'd find out where Jess has gone. He needed to know so he can let her go. It seemed as thought she was his first love.  
  
A/N: This is confusing, and outrageious, and not wit the storyline, but still….  
  
He read and found out that she went to North Carolina to study more about Veterinary Sciences and etc. The more her thought about it, the more he was convinced they could be together. Until he read: I can't be in relationchips until after I graduate. It sort of shocked him, but this was his destiny. ( He was actually from NC but at boarding school his dad sent him to). He planned that after graduating from her, he'd go back and search for her. He didn't know how he'd find her, but he'll go one step at a time. If he saw her, then it was fate. If not, then it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Where are you now?  
  
What have you found?  
  
Where is your heart  
  
When I'm not around?  
  
Where are you now?  
  
You gotta let me know.  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go.  
  
I can hear your voice  
  
The rain of yesterday  
  
It seemed so close to me  
  
But yet so far away  
  
I should let it out  
  
To see what's left of me  
  
And close the doors,  
  
look down without my dignity  
  
But I can't go on  
  
As long as I believe.  
  
I can't let go, but I keep wondering.  
  
Where are you now?  
  
What have you found?  
  
Where is your heart  
  
When I'm not around?  
  
Tell me where are you now?  
  
You gotta let me know.  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go.  
  
I should let it out,  
  
It's time to let you go,  
  
oh baby, I just wanna know,  
  
Where are you now?  
  
What have you found?  
  
Where is your heart  
  
When I'm not around?  
  
Where are you now?  
  
You gotta let me know.  
  
Oh baby, so I can let you go.  
  
He wanted to get out of the room before another Britney song came on and filled his mind with thoughts of Jess. He didn't even bother closing the cd player and walked to the door. Just then the teacher came back and started talking to him. But jeff couldn't pay attention to the teacher, he was listening to the lyrics of the song…  
  
But when your eyes say it  
  
That's when I know that it's true  
  
I feel it  
  
I feel the love coming through  
  
I know it  
  
I know that you truly care for me  
  
'Cause it's there to see  
  
When your eyes say it  
  
When your eyes tell me  
  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
  
They tell me  
  
All that you're feelin' inside  
  
And it sounds so right  
  
When your eyes say it, say it  
  
And the words that say take my breath away  
  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
  
I love every word that they say to me  
  
  
  
Jeff was never a good listener, as Jess used to comment on. Sigh. At least he knew now that there was a chance the he'd meet her again. But he knew the fine line between love and obsession. He thought over the song as the teacher gave him permission to go. When Jess looked at him after the kiss, he took her breath away, and he knew she felt the same. 


End file.
